The present disclosure provides for an apparatus in conjunction with a plurality of image marking engines or image recording apparatuses providing a multifunctional and expandable printing system. It finds particular application in conjunction with integrated printing modules consisting of several marking engines, each having the same or different printing capabilities, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Various apparatuses for recording images on sheets have heretofore been put into practical use. For example, there are copying apparatuses of the type in which the images of originals are recorded on sheets through a photosensitive medium or the like, and printers in which image information transformed into an electrical signal is reproduced as an image on a sheet by an impact system (the type system, the wire dot system or the like) or a non-impact system (the thermosensitive system, the ink jet system, the laser beam system or the like).
The marking engine of an electronic reprographic printing system is frequently an electrophotographic printing machine. In such a machine, a photoconductive belt is charged to a substantially uniform potential to sensitize the belt surface. The charged portion of the belt is thereafter selectively exposed. Exposure of the charged photoconductive belt or member dissipates the charge thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document being reproduced. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image on the photoconductive member is subsequently transferred to a copy sheet. The copy sheet is heated to permanently affix the toner image thereto in image configuration.
Multi-color electrophotographic printing is substantially identical to the foregoing process of black and white printing. However, rather than forming a single latent image on the photoconductive surface, successive latent images corresponding to different colors are recorded thereon. Each single color electrostatic latent image is developed with toner of a color complementary thereto. This process is repeated a plurality of cycles for differently colored images and their respective complementarily colored toner. Each single color toner image is transferred to the copy sheet in superimposed registration with the prior toner image. This creates a multi-layered toner image on the copy sheet. Thereafter, the multi-layered toner image is permanently affixed to the copy sheet creating a color copy. The developer material may be a liquid or a powder material.
In the process of black and white printing, the copy sheet is advanced from an input tray to a path internal the electrophotographic printing machine where a toner image is transferred thereto and then to an output catch tray for subsequent removal therefrom by the machine operator. In the process of multi-color printing, the copy sheet moves from an input tray through a recirculating path internal the printing machine where a plurality of toner images is transferred thereto and then to an output catch tray for subsequent removal. With regard to multi-color printing, as one example, a sheet gripper secured to a transport receives the copy sheet and transports it in a recirculating path enabling the plurality of different color images to be transferred thereto. The sheet gripper grips one edge of the copy sheet and moves the sheet in a recirculating path so that accurate multi-pass color registration is achieved. In this way, magenta, cyan, yellow, and black toner images are transferred to the copy sheet in registration with one another.
The present disclosure is directed to the art of paper sheet handling and, more particularly, to a sheet buffering system. The disclosure is especially suited for use in the paper handling and transport systems of electrophotographic printing machines and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the disclosure could be used in many types of paper sheet handling systems in a variety of different machines.
In electrophotographic printing machines, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to temporarily hold or delay the transport of individual paper sheets at various times in the processor to provide additional time for downstream processing to be performed. Such temporary holding or delaying of sheets is generally referred to as “buffering” and has been accomplished in many different ways. One prior art method of buffering has been to temporarily slow or stop a roll nip or other paper transport for a period of time equal to the inter-copy-gap between successive sheets. Of course, this yields only a very short buffering time. If longer times are required, other systems must be used. For example, multiple path systems and systems which run sheets against stalled roll pairs or stop gates have sometimes been used.
In printing a job matrix requiring, for example, both monochrome and color mixed prints, the monochrome printer would be forced to reduce its productivity if several color prints were sequentially required in the job matrix. The color engine, if required to print on demand by matrix orientation may be forced to continually cycle up and down numerous times if the majority of the matrix was only monochrome with color inserts. Single print output is not very efficient and wastes supplies.
In multiple integrated print engine applications, different print engines can be combined for various output applications. For example, relatively fast monochrome engines combined with much slower color engines. This disclosure relates to a document handling system for printing systems in which a set of individual documents may be merged from multiple print engines into a single job matrix. This allows, for example, slower color print images to be printed sequentially in advance and delivered into the print job matrix when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,656 to Mandel et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,372 to Guenther are incorporated by reference as background information.
The following patents/applications, the disclosures of each being totally incorporated herein by reference are mentioned:
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0114497-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/631,651, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “TIGHTLY INTEGRATED PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE MAKING USE OF COMBINED COLOR AND MONOCHROME ENGINES”;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0067756-A1, filed Sep. 27, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,918, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE,” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,921, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE”;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0067757-A1, filed Sep. 27, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,918, Filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE,” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,921, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE”;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,286, issued Dec. 6, 2005, entitled “HIGH RATE PRINT MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/785,211, filed Feb. 24, 2004, entitled “UNIVERSAL FLEXIBLE PLURAL PRINTER TO PLURAL FINISHER SHEET INTEGRATION SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Application No. US-2006-0012102-A1, published Jan. 19, 2006, entitled “FLEXIBLE PAPER PATH USING MULTIDIRECTIONAL PATH MODULES,” by Daniel G. Bobrow;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/917,676, filed Aug. 13, 2004, entitled “MULTIPLE OBJECT SOURCES CONTROLLED AND/OR SELECTED BASED ON A COMMON SENSOR,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0033771-A1, published Feb. 16, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE CONSISTING OF CONTAINERIZED IMAGE MARKING ENGINES AND MEDIA FEEDER MODULES,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,152, issued Apr. 4, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH HORIZONTAL HIGHWAY AND SINGLE PASS DUPLEX,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0039728-A1, published Feb. 23, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH INVERTER DISPOSED FOR MEDIA VELOCITY BUFFERING AND REGISTRATION,” by Joannes N. M. deJong, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/924,458, filed Aug. 23, 2004, entitled “PRINT SEQUENCE SCHEDULING FOR RELIABILITY,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0039729-A1, published Feb. 23, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE USING IMAGE MARKING ENGINE MODULES (as amended),” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,165, issued Oct. 25, 2005, entitled “HIGH RATE PRINT MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/933,556, filed Sep. 3, 2004, entitled “SUBSTRATE INVERTER SYSTEMS AND METHODS,” by Stan A. Spencer, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/953,953, filed Sep. 29, 2004, entitled “CUSTOMIZED SET POINT CONTROL FOR OUTPUT STABILITY IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Charles A. Radulski, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0115284-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “SEMI-AUTOMATIC IMAGE QUALITY ADJUSTMENT FOR MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Robert E. Grace, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/999,450, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “ADDRESSABLE FUSING FOR AN INTEGRATED PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0115287-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “GLOSSING SYSTEM FOR USE IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Bryan J. Roof;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/000,168, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “ADDRESSABLE FUSING AND HEATING METHODS AND APPARATUS,” by David K. Biegelsen, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0115288-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “GLOSSING SYSTEM FOR USE IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Bryan J. Roof;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,283, issued Aug. 2, 2005, entitled “HIGH PRINT RATE MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0176336-A1, Published Aug. 10, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0132815-A1, Published Jun. 22, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0197966-A1, Published Sep. 7, 2006, entitled “GRAY BALANCE FOR A PRINTING SYSTEM OF MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINES,” by R. Enrique Viturro, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0114313-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/084,280, filed Mar. 18, 2005, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MEASURING UNIFORMITY IN IMAGES,” by Howard Mizes;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/089,854, filed Mar. 25, 2005, entitled “SHEET REGISTRATION WITHIN A MEDIA INVERTER,” by Robert A. Clark, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/090,498, filed Mar. 25, 2005, entitled “INVERTER WITH RETURN/BYPASS PAPER PATH,” by Robert A. Clark;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/090,502, filed Mar. 25, 2005, entitled IMAGE QUALITY CONTROL METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/093,229, filed Mar. 29, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Paul C. Julien;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/095,872, filed Mar. 31, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Paul C. Julien;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/094,864, filed Mar. 31, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Jeremy C. deJong, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/095,378, filed Mar. 31, 2005, entitled “IMAGE ON PAPER REGISTRATION ALIGNMENT,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/094,998, filed Mar. 31, 2005, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE WITH PARALLEL HORIZONTAL PRINTING MODULES,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/102,899, filed Apr. 8, 2005, entitled “SYNCHRONIZATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Lara S. Crawford, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/102,910, filed Apr. 8, 2005, entitled “COORDINATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Lara S. Crawford, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/102,355, filed Apr. 8, 2005, entitled “COMMUNICATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Markus P. J. Fromherz, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/102,332, filed Apr. 8, 2005, entitled “ON-THE-FLY STATE SYNCHRONIZATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Haitham A. Hindi;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/109,558, filed Apr. 19, 2005, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR REDUCING IMAGE REGISTRATION ERRORS,” by Michael R. Furst, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/109,566, filed Apr. 19, 2005, entitled “MEDIA TRANSPORT SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.,
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/109,996, filed Apr. 20, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/115,766, Filed Apr. 27, 2005, entitled “IMAGE QUALITY ADJUSTMENT METHOD AND SYSTEM,” by Robert E. Grace;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/122,420, filed May 5, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM AND SCHEDULING METHOD,” by Austin L. Richards;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/136,959, filed May 25, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Kristine A. German, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/137,634, filed May 25, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/137,251, filed May 25, 2005, entitled “SCHEDULING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0066885-A1, filed May 25, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/143,818, filed Jun. 2, 2005, entitled “INTER-SEPARATION DECORRELATOR,” by Edul N. Dalal, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/146,665, filed Jun. 7, 2005, entitled “LOW COST ADJUSTMENT METHOD FOR PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/152,275, filed Jun. 14, 2005, entitled “WARM-UP OF MULTIPLE INTEGRATED MARKING ENGINES,” by Bryan J. Roof, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/156,778, filed Jun. 20, 2005, entitled “PRINTING PLATFORM,” by Joseph A. Swift;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/157,598, filed Jun. 21, 2005, entitled “METHOD OF ORDERING JOB QUEUE OF MARKING SYSTEMS,” by Neil A. Frankel;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/166,460, filed Jun. 24, 2005, entitled “GLOSSING SUBSYSTEM FOR A PRINTING DEVICE,” by Bryan J. Roof, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/166,581, filed Jun. 24, 2005, entitled “MIXED OUTPUT PRINT CONTROL METHOD AND SYSTEM,” by Joseph H. Lang, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/166,299, filed Jun. 24, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/170,975, filed Jun. 30, 2005, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROCESSING SCANNED PATCHES FOR USE IN IMAGING DEVICE CALIBRATION,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/170,873, filed Jun. 30, 2005, entitled “COLOR CHARACTERIZATION OR CALIBRATION TARGETS WITH NOISE-DEPENDENT PATCH SIZE OR NUMBER,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/170,845, filed Jun. 30, 2005, entitled “HIGH AVAILABILITY PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Meera Sampath, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/189,371, filed Jul. 26, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/208,871, filed Aug. 22, 2005, entitled “MODULAR MARKING ARCHITECTURE FOR WIDE MEDIA PRINTING PLATFORM,” by Edul N. Dalal, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/215,791, filed Aug. 30, 2005, entitled “CONSUMABLE SELECTION IN A PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Eric Hamby, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/222,260, filed Sep. 8, 2005, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEMS FOR DETERMINING BANDING COMPENSATION PARAMETERS IN PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Goodman, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/234,553, filed Sep. 23, 2005, entitled “MAXIMUM GAMUT STRATEGY FOR THE PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/234,468, filed Sep. 23, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Eric Hamby, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/247,778, filed Oct. 11, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH BALANCED CONSUMABLE USAGE,” by Charles Radulski, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/248,044, filed Oct. 12, 2005, entitled “MEDIA PATH CROSSOVER FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Stan A. Spencer, et al.; and
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/274,638, filed Nov. 15, 2005, entitled “GAMUT SELECTION IN MULTI-ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Wencheng Wu, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/287,177, filed Nov. 23, 2005, entitled “MEDIA PASS THROUGH MODE FOR MULTI-ENGINE SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/287,685, filed Nov. 28, 2005, entitled “MULTIPLE IOT PHOTORECEPTOR BELT SEAM SYNCHRONIZATION,” by Kevin M. Carolan;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/291,860, filed Nov. 30, 2005, entitled “MEDIA PATH CROSSOVER CLEARANCE FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Keith L. Willis;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/292,388, filed Nov. 30, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David A. Mueller;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/292,163, filed Nov. 30, 2005, entitled “RADIAL MERGE MODULE FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/291,583, filed Nov. 30, 2005, entitled “MIXED OUTPUT PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Joseph H. Lang;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/312,081, filed Dec. 20, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE WITH CENTER CROSS-OVER AND INTERPOSER BY-PASS PATH,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,828, filed Dec. 21, 2005, entitled “MEDIA PATH DIAGNOSTICS WITH HYPER MODULE ELEMENTS,” by David G. Anderson, et al;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,774, filed Dec. 21, 2005, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MULTIPLE PRINTER CALIBRATION USING COMPROMISE AIM,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/317,589, filed Dec. 23, 2005, entitled “UNIVERSAL VARIABLE PITCH INTERFACE INTERCONNECTING FIXED PITCH SHEET PROCESSING MACHINES,” by David K. Biegelsen, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/317,167, filed Dec. 23, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/331,627, filed Jan. 13, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM INVERTER APPARATUS”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/341,733, filed Jan. 27, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM AND BOTTLENECK OBVIATION”, by Kristine A. German;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/349,828, filed Feb. 8, 2005, entitled “MULTI-DEVELOPMENT SYSTEM PRINT ENGINE”, by Martin E. Banton;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/359,065, filed Feb. 22, 2005, entitled “MULTI-MARKING ENGINE PRINTING PLATFORM”, by Martin E. Banton;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/363,378, filed Feb. 27, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM FOR MASKING PRINT DEFECTS”, by Anderson, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,685, filed Feb. 28, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING SYSTEM DESIGN AND SHOP SCHEDULING USING NETWORK FLOW MODELING”, by Hindi, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/378,046, filed Mar. 17, 2006, entitled “PAGE SCHEDULING FOR PRINTING ARCHITECTURES”, by Charles D. Rizzolo, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/378,040, filed Mar. 17, 2006, entitled “FAULT ISOLATION OF VISIBLE DEFECTS WITH MANUAL MODULE SHUTDOWN OPTIONS”, by Kristine A. German, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/399,100, filed Apr. 6, 2006, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS TO MEASURE BANDING PRINT DEFECTS”, by Peter Paul;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/403,785, filed Apr. 13, 2006, entitled “MARKING ENGINE SELECTION”, by Martin E. Banton et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/417,411, filed May 4, 2006, entitled “DIVERTER ASSEMBLY, PRINTING SYSTEM AND METHOD”, by Paul J. Degruchy;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,993, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “TONER SUPPLY ARRANGEMENT”, by David G. Anderson;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,924, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “AUTOMATIC IMAGE QUALITY CONTROL OF MARKING PROCESSES”, by David J. Lieberman;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,905, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “PROCESS CONTROLS METHODS AND APPARATUSES FOR IMPROVED IMAGE CONSISTENCY”, by Michael C. Mongeon et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/474,247, filed Jun. 23, 2006, entitled “CONTINUOUS FEED PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/483,747, filed Jul. 6, 2006, entitled “POWER REGULATOR OF MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINES”, by Murray O. Meetze, Jr.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/485,870, filed Jul. 13, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/487,206, filed Jul. 14, 2006, entitled “BANDING AND STREAK DETECTION USING CUSTOMER DOCUMENTS”, by Wencheng Wu, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/495,017, filed Jul. 28, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PARTIAL JOB INTERRUPT OF NORMAL ORDER OF JOB QUEUE OF MARKING SYSTEMS”, by Lloyd F. Bean, II;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/501,654, filed Aug. 9, 2006, entitled “METHOD FOR SPATIAL COLOR CALIBRATION USING HYBRID SENSING SYSTEMS”, by Lalit Keshav Mestha et al.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/522,171, filed Sep. 15, 2006, entitled “FAULT MANAGEMENT FOR A PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Meera Sampath, et al.